


the woes of james potter

by bothpessimistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Remus Lupin, BoyxBoy, Choking, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Masturbation, Riding, Sex, Smut, The Marauders - Freeform, Top Sirius Black, Voyeurism, james is a creepy boy, remus is a bottom fuck you, sixth year, soft, this definitely happened, well i ship them from the books--not the movie so, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothpessimistic/pseuds/bothpessimistic
Summary: "james actually was about to fall asleep. thinking about holding evans, dreaming that snape would fall off the face of the earth. It was a nice moment.that was until the thudding got louder and louder and loud whines made their way down to the common room. now james was getting concerned. what was going on up there?he had to investigate"- - -inspired by a upthehillart fan art, i couldn't find it, but her stuff is really good! go check it out on tumblr :) you'll thank me.# remus bottoms gang





	the woes of james potter

“Peter,” James sighed, snatching the paper from the pudgy boys' hands. “Are these really your O.W.L. results or are you joshing us, mate?” He looked over the crumpled piece of parchment, a disgusted look on his face. 

Peter scrunched up his face and looked down at his lap, a small “Yeah” falling from his lips. He scratched the back of his neck. 

Most of his marks were “Poor” with a couple of “Acceptable” thrown in there. Funny that Peter hung out with three of the most brilliant boys in the year and he was this thick. 

Sirius snatched the paper from James, gave it a look over, and burst out laughing. However, Remus pressed a hand over his mouth, for Peter’s sake of course. 

“Wormtail!” Sirius chuckled, handing him back his paper. Before he could continue, Remus gave him a glare and then his features softened. “Mate, we helped you study, what happened?” 

Peter shrugged. It was the Welcome Back Feast and he was already feeling inadequate to his best friends. Whatever. At least they protected him from any sort of bullying, which definitely would have happened otherwise. 

“Guys, stop being mean to him, he probably tried his best!” Remus assured, placing a gentle hand on the small boy's shoulder. “We will help him with his classes this year.” 

Sirius nodded, but he still made a knowing look at James. They did not understand Remus’s kindness. Peter was dumb. There was no hiding it. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course, bud,” James said, despite the malicious grin. “What classes are you even allowed to take this year?” 

Peter smiled ever-so-slightly. “I have no idea.” 

\- - - 

It was a couple of hours later. All four boys were the last ones up in the common rooms, who even knew what time it was. They had opened a few butterbeers and talked the night away. 

Except for Remus, of course. He was already studying. 

“What are your plans for this year, James?” Sirius asked, taking a hit from his cigarette. He had mastered the art of smoking secretly. 

James laughed. “To get Evans to fall in love with me, to destroy Snape, possibly.” 

“So no goals?” Sirius muttered audibly, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

James threw a pillow at him. “Shut up, Sirius!” He shouted, though quiet enough to not wake anyone up. “What are  _ your  _ stupid plans this year? To have all these girls flirt with you and you ignore every single one of them?” 

Sirius shrugged. “Sure why not? It sounds like a good year to me.” 

“Maybe to  _ you.”  _ James groaned, folding his arms and leaning back, pouting like an infant. Despite being intelligent, he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. 

Remus frowned at the little quarrel that was unfolded. He knew Sirius and James were just fooling around. They were like brothers after all. But it still got annoying as hell after a while. 

Peter, however, was smiling at this, almost like he was admiring their rivalry. He mentally sided with James. How lucky could Sirius be with all these girls fawning after him, yet he ignored all of them? What a greedy bastard. 

“Why are you like that, Sirius?” James demanded, rubbing his temples in frustration. “I ask for one girl, can’t even get her, you get a billion, and you don’t care!” 

Sirius didn’t flinch, a small smile on his face still. “They aren’t up to my standards, James,” he responded. “Ever consider that?” 

James sighed loudly. “How thick can you be, mate?” He asked rhetorically. “Most of them are beautiful and kind and intelligent and here you are: complaining.” 

“Yup,” Sirius said, breathing out cigarette smoke. 

Remus fidgeted, crossing his legs, and trying his best to ignore Sirius’s words. If only James knew, there wouldn’t be so much fighting over stupid girls. 

Sirius noticed Remus freaking out and grinned. “Got a problem there, Moony?” 

Remus frantically shook his head. He began looking through his N.E.W.T Charms textbook again, not taking in anything. Merlin, he needed some sort of help. 

“I think you do,” Sirius said softly, fake concern running through his voice. “Need me to take you to Madam Pomfrey? Don’t need you sick on your first day of class.” 

Remus bit his lip, trying to hide his face in his book, wiggling even more. 

“It’s not even close to the full moon yet,” Peter added, trying to be a part of the conversation. 

Wrapping his arms around himself and pulling his knees to his chest, Remus tried to control his movement but ended up giving up. “I think I am going to go to bed, big day tomorrow,” he said, assuring smile on his face. “Goodnight!” 

With that, he gathered all of his study materials and made his way up the sixth year boys dormitory. Sirius’s eyes followed him all the way up there, wishing he could follow him without making it super suspicious. 

“Whoa,” James said. “Did our little fight freak him out that much?” 

“It wasn’t even that bad this time,” Peter said, remembering after O.W.L testing when Sirius and James almost got into an actual duel. It was over a Chocolate Frog card. 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Of course not,” he said as if Peter and James were stupid. “I’ll go check on him.” 

James nodded. “Yeah, good idea,” he agreed. He knew that Remus was sensitive around fighting. He didn’t know why, but it was just how he was. 

He put out his cigarette and finished the last sip of his butterbeer, and then made his way upstairs. Quickly, James noticed. 

“I hope Remus is okay,” Peter sighed, taking Sirius’s place on the couch by laying down completely. “I feel bad for him an awful lot.” 

“He’s going to be fine,” James assured Peter, shaking his shoulder gently. “He is a fucking werewolf for Merlin’s sake. Remus is the strongest out of all of us.” 

“I wonder why fighting makes him so upset and shaky,” Peter asks. “That fight wasn’t even that big of a deal and he was spazzing out, almost.” 

“His parents fight a lot,” James responds. “Usually over him.” 

Peter nods, closing his eyes. He was always the first to fall asleep and it usually made for some great pranks. Not tonight though. The energy was off. 

James sighed, smiling at the childish boy, and pulled a quilt over him. Small snores already came out of his mouth. Peter never had trouble sleeping, the one thing he was better at the rest of them at. 

He was now alone. Finally. James loved his best friends more than anything in the world, but sometimes-- he needed a break. 

James leaned back and cracked open the last butterbeer, bringing it to his lips. Merlin, who invented butterbeer? Bless whoever that person may be.

Before he could fall into more relaxation, he heard a thud upstairs followed by a small giggle. Probably Sirius doing something stupid to himself to make Remus laugh and feel better. James knew Sirius had a soft spot for Remus, never teasing him and putting his well being above everyone, including his own. 

He returned to his state of euphoria, taking gentle sips of his butterbeer. Lily Evans floated into his mind: her long, wavy auburn hair, her friendly smile, and the way she had to fight him on absolutely everything. 

Man, James wanted her so bad. 

The thudding continued, but James didn’t worry about it. They were probably messing around or something. Boy, they were lucky only four of them were in that dorm. It was usually five students. 

James actually was about to fall asleep. Thinking about holding Evans, dreaming that Snape would fall off the face of the Earth. It was a nice moment. 

That was until the thudding got louder and louder and loud whines made their way down to the common room. Now James was getting concerned. What was going on up there? 

He had to investigate. 

Peter was already snoring loud and wrestling around the couch. He was such an aggressive sleeper (exactly why they always made him sleep on the floor at sleepovers) and wouldn’t notice the thudding as well. 

It was well past midnight when James decided to make his way up the dorm room to see what was going on. Thudding was not an uncommon thing as of lately. Weird that it only started in their fifth year. He would have to ask McGonagall about that. 

The thudding and the cat-like whines got louder and louder as he made his way up the staircase. He heard bed creaks as well. What the fuck is Remus and Sirius doing? 

Facing the door to their room, he braced himself. For anything really. What if his friends were badly injured? What if Remus turned early or something? A dumb thought really, but James didn’t know if that was possible or not. 

James opened the door a crack and peeped in and- 

Oh, Merlin. His eyes were deceiving him. 

Remus and Sirius were both on Remus’s bed. Both completely naked. And...they were fucking. Like god damn dogs. 

Remus was in Sirius’s lap, face completely tucked into his neck and he was writhing just like he was downstairs. Long legs wrapped around his waist and he was making the whining noises. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Sirius soothed, just audible enough for James to hear. “Take it like I know you can, so good for me.” 

Remus moaned kind of like a girl, James noticed. Of course, he has only done it with one girl, which occurred this summer. But still. For someone who had an actual beast inside of him, he was very lithe and almost...pretty. 

James stood there, just watching.  _ This isn’t normal  _ he thought. Most guys when they see their two best friends fucking don’t just watch. That’s gay and James was in no way gay. 

“F-Fuck Sirius,” Remus moaned, kissing his jaw softly. “You’re so big, like fuck.” 

Sirius smirked devilishly. “And you take it so god damn well, my love,” he responded, pressing kisses all over his face. It was cute. 

James felt himself growing hard in his jeans.  _ Stop  _ he yelled mentally at his dick. What would Evans think? What would  _ anybody  _ think? 

They hadn’t noticed him creeping. Sirius wrapped a hand around Remus’s neck gently. James watched as the pale boy’s face turned a light shade of pink. God this was fucking hot. Even James could admit this. 

Remus leaned back as Sirius choked him. “M-More,” he begged. 

At this point, James was slowly palming himself. As long as he didn’t actually touch his dick, it wasn’t masturbation, right? 

Sirius shushed Remus. “It’s okay, baby,” he whispered. “Just wait for it.” 

James bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Where there signs of this little affair all along? How long was this going on? There were so many questions he wishes he could ask. 

Sirius had let go of Remus’s neck and began pressing rough kisses over the mark. While doing this, it seemed as if he looked up and made complete eye contact with James. 

_ Fuck  _ James thought. He didn’t move, just in case, it was in his head. That would be too noticeable. 

Sirius continued to make eye contact with James, who tried to run away but he just couldn’t. Something was holding him in place, watching as his best friend fucked his other best friend relentlessly. 

Remus, of course, didn’t notice at all. He was facing the other way. He sloppily jacked himself off as Sirius looked James dead in the eye, smirking of fucking course. 

“You like that?” Sirius asked, to whom...James did not know. 

Remus responded. “Y-Yeah, I’m close,” he moaned. “So close!” 

Sirius turned his attention back to his lover, giving James one last smirk. “Fucking cum then, my love,” he demanded. “You deserved it.” 

Before he could watch them finishing, James sprinted downstairs to sleep in the common room. McGonagall would be furious at him and Peter but it was so worth it. Not to sleep in a room with those...fuckers. 

He avoided the couch, due to the loud Peter, opting for the armchair. He pulled a fluffy blanket over himself, thinking about what the fuck he just did. 

James hoped it was some sort of dream. 

\- - - 

It was the next day. James did not sleep a bit. He was falling asleep over his breakfast. Remus and Sirius would be down any minute and everything would be normal. 

Normal. 

“What classes you got, Prongs?” Peter asked, stuffing his face full of ham. Sixteen and still had no manners. 

James silently handed him the schedule that McGonagall gave him minutes prior. Peter looked over it sadly. He had to take a load of Remediation classes. James didn’t. 

Before they could comment on each other's classes, Sirius and Remus appeared at the table, bright smiles adorning their faces. 

“Good morning, my Marauders!” Sirius greeted cheerfully, seemingly ignoring James. Good, it was a dream then. 

Remus smiled softly. James noticed small purple bruises coming out of the top of his shirt. If it was a dream, how did he get those? 

“Hi, Sirius! Hi Remus!” Peter beamed, smiling up at the taller boys. They both grinned back at him. 

Remus sat down next to Peter, but Sirius had other plans. 

“James?” Sirius asked, touching James’s shoulder softly. “Can we talk, mate?” 

James almost choked on his eggs and stood up. “Yeah, yeah,” he responded. “For sure.” 

They walked out of the Great Hall, watching as other students made their way to get breakfast before their first day of classes. It was heartwarming, almost. 

“So, uh,” Sirius started, a small smile tugging at his lip. “I know you saw Remus and me last night.” 

“Wha-” 

“Mate!” He said. “Don’t worry about it, found it kind of hot actually. Like, imagine me walking in on you and Lily.” 

James shook his head and crossed his arms. “I wouldn’t call it ‘hot’... mortifying maybe?” 

Sirius chuckled. “Yeah, I understand, I’m just not embarrassed by my sex life, you feel?” 

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” James asked, real empathy in his voice. 

Sirius shrugged. “I don’t know, Remus didn’t want anyone to know,” he started. “He doesn’t know that you saw so please don’t mention it to him.” 

“I understand.” 

“I mean...if you wanna have a threesome, I am totally game,” Sirius offered. 

“Good thing I’m not.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed my loves! 
> 
> it is so funny that i internally cringe at voyeurism fics but...the thought of it happening with the marauders doesn't creep me out. it almost seems natural if that makes sense? 
> 
> also fuck you. remus bottoms. literally, some of yall argued on me with the fact that i think baz tops. i get it i have strange top/bottom preferences. leave me alone >:((((
> 
> i got pet rats and i named one remus so i feel like i am talking about my rat when i say remus which is very strange indeed. 
> 
> requests are accepted!! thank you for reading and comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
